


Hitting the Books

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place a day after Revenge.<br/>Sylvester is still reading through his comic books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting the Books

**Author's Note:**

> Written for International Fanworks Day!  
> I had no idea drabbles were officially 100 words long- it felt almost impossible to confine this scene to that many words.
> 
> 2/17/2015 - My good friend Shea did an audio recording of this! Check it out [here!](http://dramaticreadingsofanything.tumblr.com/post/111287884816/a-short-scorpion-drabble-by-my-good-friend)

Sylvester poured over the multitude of comic books laid out on his hospital bed religiously. Megan sat next to him with a comic book in her lap. She lazily leafed through it, more interested in how he was reading five at once.

"Managing to keep up there, Sly?" Megan asked in curiosity.

"Yes. No. Uh." Sylvester furrowed his brow, pushing a comic book towards her. "On page 24, Super Fun Guy has his Power Pinwheel. But here, in volume 6, page 11 has him call it the Pinwheel of Precision." 

"Maybe he has two pinwheels?"

"That's not in the canon..."


End file.
